


Tripartite

by fanyuch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other, incest imply
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanyuch/pseuds/fanyuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夏洛克壓根兒沒想到把游泳池炸掉的後果會是這樣。或者，他其實是知道的？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worried about him, constantly.

當約翰睜開眼睛的時候，看見了一個福爾摩斯。

「錯了，」他半夢半醒地喃喃自語，眼皮不由自主地又闔上了。

「哪裡錯了？」那語氣絲毫沒有被冒犯的不悅，反而有些笑意，彷彿他早就知道答案。不，他確實知道答案。

「不是這個福爾摩斯，」約翰閉著眼睛回答，「夏洛克在哪？」

他聽著身旁的醫療器材發出些微聲響，以及椅子拉近的聲音，即使嗅覺有些麻木，他還是知道自己不在熟悉的家中，不躺在游泳池冰冷的磁磚地板上。此處的光線昏暗，是為了讓他好好休息，走廊安靜無聲，甚至聽不見與護士推車走過。看見麥考夫，他忽然覺得無比安心，他們安全了。

 

「他在樓下，」約翰鬆了一口氣。「有幾處骨折嚴重，但是他堅持下樓。他擔心我的人弄亂了他的襪子排列。」麥考夫帶著微笑，似乎想起自己五歲大的弟弟對玩具盒小心呵護的樣子。

約翰皺起眉頭，張開眼，彷彿麥考夫說的是外星語言。他本以為對方會解釋，但麥考夫不像夏洛克，總是毫無保留地將一切傾洩而出。他更喜歡曖昧。

「什麼意思？」其實他更想問的是哪個樓下？他們現在到底在什麼地方。既沒有醫院的藥水味，也不像是病房。

麥考夫挑眉，不發一語。

「如果是帕廷頓計畫，」約翰開口，「那已經……」

「不，爆炸之後，我們沒有發現莫里亞提。」這個危險人物尚且在逃，「所以我必須得要接手了。」

「但是夏洛克他不會同意的，」喃喃自語，約翰更覺得疲憊了，而這不只是失血超過三品脫的後遺症，「噢，不，我知道，這已經無關他的意願。」

「我們必須讓他搬到庇護所，」傘尖輕敲了地板兩下，這裡，這就是他們的庇護所。

約翰知道繼續待在貝克街不是個安全的決定，自己在屋內屋外都分別被綁架過一次，而且連自己都帶傷的狀況之下，他更不可能照顧夏洛克的日常起居。

 

「我希望你不會反對，」麥考夫緊盯著他，不留一絲拒絕的餘地，「光是說服那個頑劣的死小孩就夠讓人頭疼了。」言下之意就是相對於夏洛克，約翰是個成年人，該知道得服從更高權力的決定。

兩人就這樣屏息注視著對方好一陣子，約翰才嘆了口氣，把自己更埋進枕頭一些，彷彿這樣就可以抵抗無可避免的命運。

從莫里亞提挑選自己為第五個人質開始，這兩人較勁的場域就不再是謎題而已，不再是誰的腦袋比較聰明，而成為「誰沒有心」的較勁，或者，約翰有些苦澀地想著，是誰沒有靈魂。

他確實該跟夏洛克一起行動。

實際上，他也不認為自己有什麼反對的理由。全英國，甚至是全世界最安全的地方，就是在這個最危險的男人掌中。

 

在那之前，他應該打電話給莎拉。 

莎拉，他的上司，他正在交往的對象，善良親切，有著溫柔笑容與專業態度的好醫生。他原本打算要與她依偎在沙發前，度過一個寧靜舒適的夜晚，看看電視，聊聊天。但是這樣的計畫看來永遠不可能實現。

不，問題不出在莎拉身上，約翰想像任何一個可能的伴侶，任何一個可能的未來。所有可能在他身旁的另一半，面目都如此模糊，幾乎是不可想像的，但是每一個未來，都有著夏洛克的身影。 

閉上眼睛，他想起夏洛克的表情，不只是初見他從更衣簾後走出時瞪大的雙眼，也不只是看見他身上綁著的炸藥時刷白的臉色。

他想起夏洛克泛起笑容，問他要不要共進晚餐；想起他們在一場激烈的城市追逐戰後，像頑童般相視而笑；他想起夏洛克困惑的臉孔彷彿天真的孩童；煩躁踱步，皺著眉，彷彿要將多餘精力踩在那雙昂貴的皮鞋底下。

 

「不要太過憂慮，夏洛克的精神還不錯，」聽見這話，約翰才想起那西裝筆挺的身影仍在自己的床邊，「我想接下來的事情，留給其他人來操心就好。」那話語意外的溫柔。

他看著對方，但麥考夫只低頭望著自己的傘尖，彷彿安慰的言詞不曾由他口中洩漏。點點頭，約翰也不打算開口詢問自己被搬運到什麼地方，將會站在怎樣的位置，看著倫敦已然掀起的這場風暴。

 

「我想我了解你為何會時時刻刻為他擔憂。」如果你也放不下他，那麼就不要期望我能夠不為他操心。這是約翰所能給的回答。 

麥考夫抬起頭，回他一個堅定卻僵硬的笑容。他點點頭，沒有再說些甚麼，輕擺著傘，轉身離開。


	2. Sherlock Returns

夏洛克上了石膏的左腿擱在貴妃椅的扶手上，雖是傷患，但他輕佻高傲的姿態如同即將入主白金漢宮王室的最新一任情婦。

這與事實相差無幾。他有些怨恨地想著。

籠中鳥。他永遠都記得在這個宅邸中發生過甚麼事情。

他聽著熟悉的皮鞋踏在熟悉的地毯上的聲音。

他不需要去歸類這是那位鞋匠的手工用什麼樣的材質做出什麼樣的款式鞋形重量，不需要去歸類這地毯是哪一年鋪上從何方運送來的羊毛用什麼樣的染劑怎樣的織法厚度如何……

 

那是麥考夫的皮鞋，這是麥考夫的房子。

「約翰還好嗎？」他不想轉過頭去。

這屋子的主人好整以暇地挑了張柔軟的扶手椅坐下，就在他正對面。

「你明明知道這讓他陷入危險。」對他的提問恍若未聞。

「約翰是軍人，」不要假裝你比我關心他，不要假裝你比我了解他，「他對危險趨之若鶩。」

「不再是了。」斬釘截鐵的語氣。「他是個好人，跟我們不一樣。」

「我們」指的是夏洛克，指的是莫里亞提，指的是他自己。夏洛克痛恨這種簡潔。

「所以我沒有帶上他，不是嗎？」他雙手一攤，開始浮躁起來──即使知道這是自己的弱點，即使知道自己不能在敵人面前暴露弱點，「我沒有想到……」

「噢，你當然沒有想到，偉大的『諮詢偵探』不知道被什麼沖昏了頭！」他已經很久沒能燃起麥考夫的怒火。這幾年，他們之間的溫度都在維持在冰點附近。

直到約翰。

 

「還以為你無時不刻都看著他呢，『老大哥』，」夏洛克冷笑。他不畏懼烈火，如同他不畏懼霜寒，「我知道你喜歡什麼、垂涎著什麼。」

麥考夫將發而未發的憤怒倏忽從臉上褪去，大概被這樣低級的嘲諷給浸到冰裡，臉色有些發白。他寧可把弟弟的挑釁歸咎於藥物造成的胡言亂語，但是他知道夏洛克對藥物的耐受度有多高。

他咬著牙，深深吸了一口氣。

 

「如果你真的這麼了解我，就該知道我希望你不要輕舉妄動。」說出口的話語難得夾雜著一絲怨懟的痕跡，「你應該回房休息，等明天，等你終於反省之後再談。」

 

「我有些驚訝你把我的『療養房』給了約翰，我還以為以為你會更殘忍一點，把我重新丟進西翼最內側。」提起二樓的客房，無疑是激怒夏洛克最好的方法，他從原本仰臥的姿勢直起身來，目光如炬瞪著麥考夫，「你曉得我不喜歡被提醒那些不怎麼光榮的過去，卻還要我回到這個地方。你當真以為我不知道你在盤算什麼嗎？」

看到眼前幾乎要咆哮的弟弟，麥考夫反而恢復了應有的自制力。

「我只是希望你不要重蹈覆轍。」

「不，我不會。」他太明白麥考夫的意思了。

「我的意思是，不要被那些新奇刺激蒙蔽了你真正該重視的東西，」麥考夫如冰山一般，冷若冰霜的語氣和只願顯露一角的保守，當然還有龐大的體積──夏洛克賭氣地這樣想著。

 

古柯鹼是他年輕時候的冒險，他無法逃離他腦袋中的聲音，他沒有地方可以去。麥考夫，麥考夫遺棄了他，把他丟在劍橋，把他丟給那些卑劣又無趣的人類。

劍橋的學業中輟，在外人眼中，總像是沒能證明自己的能力，像是自己不如賽巴斯汀這樣的庸碌之輩。他其實並不在意外人的看法，但是麥考夫竟然也這樣認為。

他以為「親愛的」哥哥能夠了解他。

即使夏洛克的嘴上不說，內心卻認定那是背叛。

 

被關在這個地方的時候，他滿心怨憤。他不明白，自己分明沒有成癮，卻被當成毫無自制力的瘋子，被藥物操控的蠢蛋，被拘禁在此，彷彿是不可見人的恥辱。他想，古柯鹼只是藉口，哥哥早就想要把他藏匿起來，因為在眾人眼中，自己是個失敗者──而麥考夫‧福爾摩斯不會有這樣的弟弟。

 

這兒是他的巴黎聖母院，而他是麥考夫的夸西莫多。

他不知道麥考夫是不是仍然認為他醜陋，但他也學會了不去在意。

 

現在，莫里亞提是他現在所追求的刺激。在麥考夫眼中，或許與古柯鹼同樣致命，同樣墮落，都是作為「哥哥」的他必須要隔絕的。

所以夏洛克又回到了這裡。

「你總是站在道德制高點上，而我總是不屑於你所站的位置，這樣下去不會有任何結論的。」夏洛克截斷了他們預期中將起的爭論，他永遠要當下結論的那人，彷彿這樣他就是更優越的。即使他確實是累了。

這是充滿著腎上腺素的二十四小時，而現在案子結束，他比往常更加疲倦。

 

他詛咒早一步預言自己該進房休息的麥考夫。他知道麥考夫的想法，但麥考夫似乎也總是知道自己需要什麼。

「你知道這兒不只是庇護所，」麥考夫又回到謙遜傲慢的樣子，夏洛克就討厭他在自己面前仍然維持著的那個面具，「關於你和約翰的處境，有太多細微的環節要交代，我們沒有時間耗在這種意氣之爭。」這話彷彿自己成熟又識大體，但實際上只是控制欲強烈的混帳。

 

夏洛克知道他們得同住一個屋簷下好一段時間，也知道跟麥考夫之間勢必得暫時休戰，但是休戰協定絕對不是由他來簽，而他也沒有打算要這麼快就屈服。在窗簾遮蔽下，月光未能照進的這個客廳，戰火已經轉移到其他的地方，而餘燼星火再也燃不起他對兄長的憤怒。

 

再次回到這個客廳這間房屋，至少有約翰在自己的身邊，再不像多年前嘶吼的狂飆的那些夜晚，他的言語思慮再不會漫無目標乏人傾訴了。


	3. When The Sacred Ginmill Closes

酒吧是不是容易有艷遇？那可得看個人。

 

哈莉又叫了一杯。她今天沒有任何人陪。不只是因為她沒找上任何人，也因為她完全沒有人能找。

 

常常戒酒失敗的她，實在是不知道要找誰陪她一起上酒吧。被酒友們環繞著，總隱隱令她煩躁，因為她無法正視自己又重新墮落的罪惡感；而其他的好友們，又往往以一種同情外加責難的眼神看著她。

 

她痛恨如此。只有善解人意的酒與酒保才是她的好伴侶。

當然，隻身一人在此，或許可以遇見一兩個可愛的女孩子，或許不。

說穿了她也不這麼在意，畢竟來這兒為的就是有個地方喝點小酒，不要像個沒人要的老女人一樣待在死氣沉沉的家裡。

如果約翰知道她又待在酒吧裡，鐵定會板起那張臉，噘著嘴，一臉不高興又打算隱忍不開罵的樣子。雖然她知道約翰並不是一直都那麼嚴厲，但是那樣的時光再難重拾了。

 

約翰出生的時候，她們的父母才剛搬進位在郊區的新居。

鵝黃色外牆，哈莉可以在翠綠的草坪上打滾，仰躺在地上，就是湛藍的天空。雖然室內的空間不大，但是容得下華生一家。

那是她所懷念的童年，他們的美好年代。

所以她特別喜歡到史吉普這兒，為的是躺在酒吧旁的地板上望著那鵝黃色的牆.......不，被鵝黃色燈光所映照的牆。

 

「喂，」她掏出手機，看也不看就按下通話鍵。

「淘氣的小東西，妳今晚又到哪兒廝混了？」帶著笑意，但這聲音卻讓哈莉酒醒了三分，身體微微顫抖，「這樣讓我要如何好好疼愛妳？嗯？」

她不知道對方是誰，她只知道那恰到好處的下流暗示，咬字與聲調中絕對的自信，勾引著任何聽到這話語的人。

「不好意思，妳打錯了。」哈莉認為自己還沒那麼醉，而且她平常也不是會接受陌生女子危險邀約的那種人。如果這算勾搭的話，未免也太過頭了。

「噢，是嗎？」對方一絲歉意也沒有，「無論如何。」她彷彿可以聽見對方在另一頭輕佻地聳了聳肩。

「什麼意思！無論如何？」哈莉有點惱火了，她的心情不怎麼好，黃湯下肚，原本就糟糕的脾氣更不怎麼好──這可不是她的錯。

「無論如何，妳一定就是我要找的人，」篤定的口吻，無庸置疑的態度，「所以妳難道不想跟我見個面嗎？」

哈莉隱約感覺到對方一定擅長說出各種驚世駭俗，呃，她的意思是，荒誕不經的話。

哈莉感覺到自己為想像的畫面熱了起來。

「我視自己所擁有的資訊如生命，不可能弄錯這麼重要的事情。」對方接著說。

「弄錯自己情人的電話沒有什麼了不起的，」這是個人經驗，「也許妳是喝多了。」這話由她說出口，連哈莉自己都覺得諷刺。

「即使是我弄錯了，但是有一點不會錯，我們可以度過一個難忘的夜晚。」聽得出來另一端語氣變得更加堅持，大概是怕哈莉掛上電話吧？

果然是那一類的亂槍打鳥，哼，可惜運氣不好，哈莉可不是什麼容易衝動上鉤的男人。即使對方的聲音是她的天菜。

她有些失望，正打算掛對方電話時，卻聽到另外一頭傳來一群人囉噪的聲音。她不確定電話那一頭發生了甚麼事情，但是隨著手機傳來的風聲陣陣，讓她隱約有些不安。

「喂！妳確定妳沒問題嗎？」她向來不是多管閒事的人，也不像約翰一樣身上有著蠢蠢欲動的冒險基因，但是段短幾十秒的電話，似乎就已經讓她不能對這陌生女子置之不理。

「妳真是容易心軟，寶貝，」她聽起來還是游刃有餘的樣子，但哈莉其實非常懷疑，「不過我確實需要一點兒善意，妳在哪裡？我可以跟妳約個你覺得安全的地方。」

她可以聽出安全這個字眼，在這陌生女子口中似乎有點兒言外之意，但是她摸不透。她偷瞄了眼吧台，比利看起來還是一樣帶著不慍不火的笑容看著熟悉的酒客們傻氣的言談與幼稚的行為，嗯，她決定了。

 

於是她告訴對方小貓小姐酒吧的位置。唉，小貓小姐，聽起來就有那麼一點暗示。但沒辦法了。對方要她不要掛電話，哈莉猜她是怕自己溜走，她也同意。

約翰的部落格看得多了，總覺得倫敦什麼怪事都可能發生，如果這女子發生了什麼事，而最近一通電話是打給哈莉，至少哈莉也得知道是怎麼一回事。

反正，她只能喝酒。

以及等待。

 

聊天反而是比較上算的選擇。

 

她們就這樣有一搭沒一搭，配著酒，講到半個小時之後，那女子穿著一襲套裝，走進門來。

哈莉知道那就是她了。墨黑而高雅的法式盤髮變化帶著說不出的風情，鮮豔的紅唇，一看就不是該在這裡出現的人，那氣質更不像是隨隨便便的阻街女郎。

哈莉的眼睛無法離開對方。

手機不剩一格電。

所以她順手關機，彷彿醉酒的人朝著門口走去，彷彿，不，不是飛蛾撲火，那太老套了，但是哈莉幾乎停止運轉的腦中無法想出任何形容。

 

就在她望進那對淺色眼睛，有著鮮紅色指尖的手伸向她的同時，她的語音信箱裡，多了一則留言。

「請問是哈莉葉‧華生小姐嗎？這裡是聖巴特羅莫醫院，我們要通知您……」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章，雖然很白癡地用了這樣的標題，但對不起很沒梗。我其實也是有想要做點什麼的，只不過哈莉她有點想要PWP
> 
> 我其實很喜歡Irene/Harry 這個配對，但我老覺得這世界上只有我一個人這樣想。


	4. The government’s wife

休養並不是那麼讓人不耐的事情，尤其是在遠離醫院的任何地方。

 

說是養傷，約翰自己知道，其實並不嚴重，莫里亞提不會在自己出現的地方放上足以玉石俱焚的炸藥。（啊，當然誰是玉誰是石這定義就各自表述了）

畢竟吉姆才剛跟夏洛克見面，只是想要給他一個警告，他玩都還沒玩夠呢！

假如這炸藥還綁在自己身上，給那麼一炸，約翰‧華生可能就剩不了多少。但幸好不是如此。 

即使還吊著點滴，打著無關緊要的生理食鹽水，約翰整體而言還算滿意現在的處境。因為他有權使喚夏洛克。

本來他見到夏洛克裹著石膏來到他床邊的時候，還有些擔心，但後來發現這石膏存在的意義有大半是為了阻止夏洛克到處亂跑，才鬆了口氣。 

只要習慣了用石膏走路，夏洛克很快就與常人無異。

相較之下，約翰的處境還比較值得同情。

畢竟他現在會躺在床上動也不能動（有些誇張，但誰說只有福爾摩斯們愛演戲？），有半數還是夏洛克的錯。人是他約的，槍是他開的。約翰不無任性地想著。

「所以這裡不是庇護所嗎？」約翰知道夏洛克拖著一大條被單和三張椅子，在約翰床邊造了個窩，與自己並排躺著。

「才不是，」由於石膏從腳底板直打到膝蓋以上，夏洛克穿不了什麼長褲，索性也就不穿了，「這裡是他的房子。」

 

約翰努力看著天花板，以免一轉頭，瞥見那床單，想到夏洛克下頭沒穿褲子，就笑得停不下來。 

止痛藥還是有限度。這點他剛剛才測試過，學乖了。

「他家？我以為他住在倫敦市中心。」約翰努力想像麥考夫的家居生活，發現自己無從想像起。年長的福爾摩斯給他的印象是除了辦公室之外，不需要任何私人空間。

而夏洛克正相反，他最家居的樣子約翰清楚得不得了。

「他平常不住這裡，不，也許他偶爾還是到這兒走走，」夏洛克似乎毫不在意哥哥住在哪，只要別來煩他就好，「這是老房子了，可以算是祖產吧。他平常自己一個人還是住在帕爾瑪街的公寓裡，因為懶惰。」

「我以為我們是為了避開莫里亞提的耳目才被安置到這裡的。」約翰有些不安，看樣子這裡並不如他所想的安全，也許他可以說服麥考夫替夏洛克在倫敦以外，甚至是英國以外找個更穩當的住處。

「這裡確實是相對貝克街要來得安全了，」夏洛克閉起眼睛接著說，「想像一下哈德森太太……」

約翰在內心打了個冷顫，他們的好房東太太可不該被任何一把槍指著腦袋，不該受任何一點兒傷。他不想看到她遭逢危險、擔憂啜泣。

這兩個房客不免心情有點沉重，靜默了一會兒。

「所以現在麥考夫是跟我們一起搬到這裡來住了。」他知道自己隔壁就是麥考夫的臥室，雖然只是臨時的。

早上穿著套裝的秘書小姐來替他換點滴，把他嚇了一跳之後，才用黑莓機把血壓等等各種數值回傳不知何方醫院。跟著這「驚喜」一同出現的，還有麥考夫。稍微聊了下，才知道昨晚麥考夫就在隔壁，如果約翰有什麼事情，他都會知道的。

監視系統之王怎麼可能放過自家不監看呢？約翰雖然有些感激，但不免啞然失笑。

「所以你上次提到，麥考夫的岳母是怎麼一回事？」約翰還記得他們在阿姆斯特丹遇到的那位東方女士，「如果麥考夫沒有家庭，那怎麼……」

他不會說沒有家累，因為他知道麥考夫有多操心夏洛克。

「你記得我們第一次在安吉羅店裡的對話嗎？」夏洛克翻了翻白眼，「對，麥考夫也差不多是這樣的狀況。他的工作就是他的伴侶，你應該看到他右手無名指的戒指了吧？」

約翰點點頭，他早該知道福爾摩斯們都差不了多少。無論是戲劇化的表現還是對事物著迷的專注。

「那大概算是他的一種浪漫，」約翰不知該如何詮釋夏洛克口中的浪漫，他相信這個詞的意思在夏洛克廣袤無垠的辭彙庫中一定有什麼特殊定義，「你可以把這想成是『約戒』，或者是權勢與地位的象徵。」他不以為然地哼了一聲。

「所以這就又回到我的問題了。」約翰向來是個優秀的對談對象，「如果麥考夫沒有家庭──或者他的另一半就是他的工作，那他怎麼會有岳母呢？」其實他還想問夏洛克，難道你也有個岳母──比如說蘇格蘭場的頭子？但比喻可不能太過頭了。

「雖然我說麥考夫是英國政府，但真要形容，麥考夫更像是蜂后，」夏洛克壞笑，完全沒有查覺到約翰的想法，特別強調「后」這個字，「操縱整個蜂巢的行動，決策眾多難解事務。」  
「而且就身形和營養過剩這點而言，也是如此。」約翰毫不意外他會這樣說。他可不是第一天認識這幼稚鬼。

「他鮮少踏出倫敦，但是為他工作的工蜂們，會忙碌不休地收集各種情報資訊，為他處理各種事務。」

約翰腦中浮現電影與小說中的地下陰謀家，總會在街頭拾回有潛能的少年少女，培養他們成為自己的殺手或爪牙。他努力想把這畫面與麥考夫分開，但兩者卻契合得令他無能為力。

抱歉了麥考夫，他想，第一印象是很重要的，誰叫你不讓我們的第一次見面，是在和煦陽光下喝著下午茶呢？

「這些工蜂本身也是有家庭要照顧的，而麥考夫會確保他們不需要煩惱這一點，」所以不是街頭撿回來的，約翰鬆了口氣。

夏洛克的眼光轉回約翰身上，「就像他希望自己不需要為我操心一樣。」

這大概是夏洛克第一次在約翰面前承認，他瞭解哥哥是關心自己，而不是單純的多管閒事。唉，手足之情總是有些複雜，約翰不禁覺得自己和哈莉的問題也不遑多讓。

「我們上次遇到的，就是他在荷蘭的助理的母親。『岳母』只是我的說法，倒不是說那些助手真的會看得上麥考夫這胖子，」夏洛克側了側頭，又補上一句，「你可能會喜歡他，黑髮，是你的菜。」

約翰以為夏洛克指的是麥考夫，驚訝得差點被口水嗆到，但聽到黑髮，才知道他說的是麥考夫的助理。

想起「安西亞」給他碰的冷釘子，假如麥考夫的助理都是那副德性，那他可一點機會也沒有。

「謝了，我是直的。而且我才不只跟黑髮的人約會。」約翰趕緊更正，「莎拉可是漂亮的金髮。」

「『征服三大洲的約翰‧華生』嘛！」夏洛克拋了個媚眼，一臉不正經的樣子，「聲名遠播啊，不過你還是偏好黑髮。」十分篤定又得意洋洋。

約翰搖了搖頭，「我想喝茶，」這應該是支開夏洛克，轉移話題最好的方法，「你知道這邊的茶包放哪兒嗎？」

「麥考夫不用茶包，他甚至不常自己泡茶，」夏洛克起身，曳著長長的床單往門口走去，「他也可能連茶具都沒有，不過我還是去幫你找找。」

約翰看著夏洛克的背影，想到平常都是他被夏洛克使來喚去，偶爾角色掉換一下，也不錯。

他知道這只是短暫的中場休息，他們的生活是以星光和案件佐茶：約翰披星戴月在夏洛克的背後追逐著罪犯，很可能，等不到他回頭一瞥或什麼讚許的笑容，反而還得一句「你這小腦袋真空的程度堪比太空」──哼，什麼太空，不知道的人還以為他是太空總署的專家呢！

日夜不息的他，在這裡終於能閉上眼放鬆一會兒。

他們不談莫里亞提，不談吉姆，不談過去與未來都可能以各種方式，各種原因離開的夏洛克。不談他們是室友、朋友、也許比朋友多那麼一點。

（或其實約翰也只是隻工蜂。）

不談會讓約翰失望的事情，不談夏洛克的心。

讓他和他們暫時休息一下，暫時，不談這些。

 


	5. You've already been dead.

克列格，嗯，他叫不叫這名字都沒差，反正都只是假名，如果真要說，在單位裡，只有編號是不會改變的，但他可不會乖乖報上自己的編號給閒雜人等呢！

總之，他竭盡心力要展現自己的專業，這事情幹得好，上頭就會頒個獎章給他。可惜現在這情況讓他有點不知所措。不過，隨時間流逝，他好像也感覺到自己的獎章從二樓的窗口逃走了。

這可不行，人要有點志氣，人和獎章他都會到手的。當然是把人交給上頭，獎章自個兒留著。他可不是那種天真孤單的男人，為了要對機伶狡詐的「那女人」示好，結果給政府統出大簍子啊。

但是對眼前「這女人」稍微卑躬屈膝一點倒是無妨。

 

「啊，是嗎？」看起來像是花瓶的美女秘書，頭也不抬地這樣應著。他果然搞不懂英國女人啊。不，說起來，他搞不懂的可不止是英國的女人而已，只是偏偏他今天就遇到了兩個。

他以為自己在中情局待得已經夠久了，怎樣古怪的狀況都遇見過了。但是看到眼前這個穿著套裝，聽取彙報的女人，他還是覺得有些詭異。

「你的上級可能疏於提醒，不過鑒於你們的擅自行動，給我們添了許多麻煩，」那雙盯著黑莓機的眼睛抬了起來，直直看著他，「你大概會被宣告在行動中死亡。」

「但是，」他急了，卑躬屈膝的打算都拋在腦後，「但是那群歹徒這不在我們預料之內啊。」被對方抬眼一望，他才想起錯漏任何訊息都是不能被允許的。可惡，他最討厭被宣告行動中死亡了，上回玩這一套已經是七年前的事情，害他還得重新爬到今天這個位置，組長當了三年，現在又叫他說死就死嗎？

 

詐死真的是最無聊又無意義的事情了，他可沒有多少時間浪費在官僚體系內慢慢爬啊！可惜頂頭上司們就愛這一套。縱然想抱怨，也只好乖乖把嘴巴閉緊，至少待在情報機關的好處就是，無論是怎樣的處分，怎樣的降級，都不必真死，相較於他腳邊躺著的那三具歹徒屍體…… 

唉，他怎麼會知道有犯罪集團也想要那筆資料，想要那女人！他甚至無法想像有人能得知消息，搶先出手。當他看到自己要對付的不是手無縛雞之力的弱女子，而是跨國犯罪集團的爪牙，他還能處變不驚；但那女人要抓著手機趁亂從窗台翻下去，就真的不是他們小隊能分神阻止的了。

話又說回來，以艾德勒小姐招搖的個性，他不該意外。她鐵定是大肆宣傳她手上掌握的這筆資料，或許是多筆資料，以抬高自己身價。現在招惹到了更冷血無情的掠食者，哼，總該好好考慮跟政府合作了吧？

他看了看眼前這個冷若冰霜的英國政府代表，又偷偷嘆了口氣，怎麼他就沒法子遇到一個比較通人情的呈報對象呢！

大概是因為大英政府本身就是個冷漠高傲的保守派吧？他充滿怨氣地這樣猜測。

不過他沒猜到的是，縱然平常看起來冷漠高傲，麥考夫可不保守，他對多元文化接受度高得令人難以想像。

 

 

「我不知道你喜歡吃這種滑溜溜的東西，」約翰苦著一張臉，看著同一條河粉第三次從他的湯匙滑下去。

老房子，三個老男孩的晚餐，不曉得為何像是約翰記憶中的大學宿舍共餐時光。

主要的原因大概是外賣加上只穿圓領衫的麥考夫吧？約翰很確定在此之前他沒見過不穿三件式西裝的麥考夫，更枉論不穿襯衫，上衣連顆扣子都沒有的麥考夫了

「我不常吃，」筷子使得非常靈活的老大哥不知為何顯出難得孩子氣的一面，「你可以叫夏洛克餵你，前兩天晚上是你們決定外賣，今天當然輪到我了。」

看到麥考夫，一般人都會以為他居住的環境鐵定頗具派頭，但實際上除了兩週請人打掃一次之外，帕爾瑪街的公寓和這棟房子都鮮少人出入，就連麥考夫自己可能待在住處的時間都挺少，外賣當然是最講道理的選擇。

鳳梨蝦球、印度咖哩，今天是越南河粉。約翰的右手還有些不聽使喚，跟筷子不合，需要炸魚薯條這種充滿英國智慧，可以徒手進食的餐點啊！

「夏洛克喜歡，」麥考夫悄悄對他說，「雖然不是他以前常吃的那家越南餐館。」

 

約翰有些責難地看著早已把整碗河粉湯喝得精光的夏洛克，夏洛克只回以他跟哥哥不耐煩的白眼，嚼著完全不打算分給其他人的生春捲。

「很容易消化，澱粉油脂量都少，」夏洛克忽略春捲中滿是米線的事實，吞下最後一口說，「不妨礙思考。」

他意有所指地看著麥考夫碗中加量的河粉。

「你只喝湯，」約翰嘮叨，「河粉幾乎都撈給麥考夫了。」他忽然有點明白為什麼今晚吃河粉，為什麼麥考夫這麼愉快。

因為貪吃？因為這是他與弟弟能夠一起輕鬆分享的食物？他可以感覺到麥考夫喜歡這樣的晚餐。

他可以想像這對兄弟很久沒有這麼愉快地一起用餐，他甚至可以想像麥考夫很少有機會享受這樣的一餐。不像住在貝克街的他能與夏洛克時不時上館子，或配著電視吃外賣。

夏洛克叩叩叩地往沙發移動，完全沒有協助約翰的意思。麥考夫帶著同情的眼神，看著約翰面前那碗無辜的越南河粉。 

「我以為你左右手都能拿筆。」嗯，觀察入微。

「筆是沒問題，但是用餐還是習慣用右手。」事實上他是左撇子。但是華生家的孩子在長輩面前是不可以使用惡魔之手的。

哪，保守的家庭，偏偏出了不傳統的一對姊弟。

 

「啊，對了，我得通知哈莉，還有莎拉，」他專注地用湯匙在碗中追逐河粉，「得跟她們說我們沒事了。哈德森太太一定知道吧？」

沒有聽到回答，約翰抬起頭，有些狐疑看著麥考夫。麥考夫避開他的目光，看著在沙發上的某位諮詢偵探。 

「夏洛克？」約翰開口，「你有幫我跟她們說了嗎？」有些不安。

 

那顆黑色的腦袋轉了過來，面無表情地回看麥考夫。兄弟對望了許久，終於還是麥考夫比較成熟，有雅量，決定承下這燙手山芋。

「我們商量了一下，」麥考夫緩緩開口，「我認為這是可行的方案。」語帶保留的態度讓約翰更迷惑，他聽見夏洛克冷哼了一聲

「你同意這是最好的辦法，」打著石膏無法滾成一圈，夏洛克幼稚的肢體語言還是一樣，「沒有別的選擇了。」

「是這樣的，我們覺得你最好留在安全的地方，遠離莫里亞提的雷達偵測區，」麥考夫難得猶豫，「所以我們對外宣稱你已經死了。」

 

「放心，找屍體來偽造死亡這種工作他們很老練的，不算太新鮮。啊，我不是說屍體。」夏洛克補上一句，「從二次大戰時的考文垂事件就開始到前陣子的，嗯，那台『綁的』班機？超過四分之三世紀的老行當了。」

「夏洛克。」麥考夫眼看約翰臉色不對，憋著呼吸好像快要昏過去，喝止他繼續說下去。

「龐德啦！」約翰爆出笑聲，「你沒聽過零零七嗎？」他笑到都要流出眼淚了，什麼很老練的手法、很新鮮的屍體，這種沒神經的話，果然就是夏洛克！

放下湯匙，用手指抹著眼角，卻忘記才擠過檸檬和辣椒的手指更刺激眼睛，眼淚無法克制地不斷冒出來，於是約翰笑得更歇斯底里了。

 

這下困惑不安地就換成了福爾摩斯們，麥考夫想要掏出手帕來，卻忘了穿著家居服的他是不會隨身攜帶小方帕的，只見夏洛克抄起茶几上的整包面紙，又咚咚咚地踱回餐桌旁杵著。

「好吧，你們的意思是我現在是個死人。」約翰擦了擦眼淚，「所以不用打電話跟莎拉請假了對吧？」

他們沒想到約翰這麼好說話，不免鬆了口氣。他是約翰啊，才不會像普通人一樣大驚小怪的。

「是這樣沒錯，」夏洛克一屁股又坐回餐桌前，還拉了另一把椅子擱他那尊貴的、打了石膏的腳，「我們當然會希望速戰速決，但是你可能得忍耐幾個月。」甚至幾年，但他沒說。

「這才像是庇護所，」約翰很明理的點點頭，「我就在想事情不會這麼簡單。」

 

「目前還連絡不上哈莉葉．華生，所以我們還不知道甚麼時候能夠舉辦葬禮，但是至少目前針對爆炸案的消息與內政部的記錄，我們都準備好了。」聽到哈莉的名字，他苦笑了一下，可以的話，他不想麻煩她，麥考夫會比較細心。

「我雖然同意這樣的處理方式，但你們可得快點讓我復活啊！」他知道如果自己還暴露在莫里亞提的攻擊之下，只會讓夏洛克分心而已，所以故作輕鬆地接受「死亡」的命運。

 

「會啦！我不認為他能贏過我和麥考夫，和整個國王的人馬。」夏洛克端起約翰那碗河粉，自顧自地拿起湯匙來，示意他張開口。

「你不但知道泰迪熊，還念過《鵝媽媽童謠》啊！看樣子我不能小看你，」約翰乖巧地嚼著他有些冷掉的晚餐，一邊問，「那你也聽童話故事嗎？」

「三年前啊，白教堂附近有個連還謀殺案，兇手就是按照《鵝媽媽童謠》布局的…… 

麥考夫不發一語看著弟弟餵食華生醫生，在這樣輕鬆又家居的氣氛下，他腦中卻已經開始盤算著接下來的計畫。

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 每次看到都會很想吃越南河粉，是的我想吃什麼就會讓什麼食物出現，之前寫EC的時候也是一天到晚都食物（一定是因為我看XMFC的時候很餓）
> 
> 2\. 本來想讓約翰抗議的，但是最後還是決定讓約翰不任性，認命一點。
> 
> 3\. 「國王的人馬」是出自《鵝媽媽童謠》當中蛋頭先生那篇的典故。


	6. Without a Trace

約翰雖然死了，但夏洛克並沒有。於是隔天，他們有客戶上門了。

不是字面意義的「上門」，因為夏洛克可是裹著床單，伋著拖鞋被請出門的，而且以麥考夫慎重的樣子看來，大概是某個政府高層吧？

約翰待在房裡，所以也不曉得是哪個高層，但他並不在意，他現在唯一在意的只有莫里亞提。

「談判這種無聊的事情，不是我的工作範圍，抱歉，我還有個莫里亞提要對付，」夏洛克懶懶散散把雙腳擱上白金漢宮的茶几，引來麥考夫的怒視。「你們不是養了一堆談判專家和特務，難道還該放狗咬人的時候還需要我提醒？」

「我們本來是希望能談判的，但是……」看了一眼麥考夫，他繼續說下去，「發生了一點小誤會，所以這位女士目前避不見面。」

「簡單講，就是她失蹤了。」夏洛克雙手一拍，更快活了，「尋人也不是我的工作範圍。」

「但我確定，你會對這個案件感興趣的。」麥考夫長傘一揮，阻止了夏洛克準備起身的動作，「那個手機裡，儲存的訊息不止我們想要，對『某些人』而言，也是芒刺在背。」

「卡拉奇的恐怖組織？」夏洛克仍然是一派輕鬆，「嗯，我可以了解，穆斯林總是與，呃，過度奔放的女性不合？倒不是說我對此有什麼深刻了解，女人不在我的守備範圍。」

「你知道我的意思，」麥考夫使了個眼色，「那個頻頻想要引起我注意的人。」

「難得有這樣的角色啊，我怎麼沒聽說過？」他佯裝驚訝，「恭喜你，老哥。不過我跟你不同，是不會對自己兄弟的這種瑣碎事感興趣的。」嘴裡雖然這樣說，但他知道自己早就已經上鉤了。啊，不是麥考夫的傘鉤就是。

哈里決定忽略這對兄弟拌嘴的戲碼，緊接著說，「五天前，我們派人前往她的住處，但是到達的時候，有一群暴徒先一步找上她了。當然，歹徒們都被制伏了，但是她也帶著記錄這些資訊的手機趁亂逃走。我們需要你的專業協助。」

「照我看來，她是按兵不動，你們是束手無策，而我自己呢，」夏洛克有點兒得意，敲了敲腿上的石膏，「是愛莫能助了。總不能叫我這行動不便的人去幫你追捕逃犯吧？我相信英國政府應該找得出幾個明年要參加奧運的田徑選手幫忙跑腿。」

「跑腿，」麥考夫咬著牙說，「不是問題。現在的問題是要如何找到她。」

「我以為全世界有五分之一的監視器都在英國，而那些監視器都在你的掌控之下。內政部花了不少稅金在這系統上啊！」言下之意就是，要找你自己去找。

「我可以提供資訊，但是這件事情我真的無暇分神。」麥考夫非常堅持。

「所以你不信任你的特務？」夏洛克的笑帶著一點諷刺，但更多的是他與哥哥之間的默契。

「自然是不信任，他們全都只是拿錢辦事的。」不像你，我親愛的弟弟。

哼，這時候才恭維我是沒用的，但是夏洛克還是有點兒高興。

 

「年輕的福爾摩斯先生啊，我知道你近日失去了摯友，」哈里又開口了，「約翰‧華生醫生。但是這件事情攸關國家安全……」

「國家安全？什麼樣的國家安全會跟一個性工作者有關！哼，女皇與『女帝』兩方的權力遊戲不是嗎，」夏洛克瞪了他一眼，他以為他知道約翰什麼？「無論如何，她如果不準備勒索你們，又有甚麼好擔心的？」

因為如果對手是莫里亞提，他很快就會捉到他，不需要擔心這個艾韻‧艾德勒手上的訊息被對方搶先得到。皇室形象什麼的跟他才沒關係呢。

 

「說到這個，剛剛提到資訊，」麥考夫好像忽然想起什麼，不，夏洛克知道他只是在等待某個時機透露而已，「我們這邊取得了三段清晰錄影。」

「關於什麼？」夏洛克覺得自己真有耐心，約翰要是知道一定會誇他的。

「這位『女帝』與目前仍然失聯的哈莉葉．華生相偕步出東倫敦的酒吧。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 用詞還是決定這樣好了。（遠目）  
> 我是說Dominatrix，真不知道怎麼翻才對。
> 
> 關於CCTV那段真的是有點恐怖，據說英國人平均一天會被監視器拍到300次。


	7. Your Watson, your weakness.

「約翰要是知道，一定會先幹掉你。」夏洛克一坐上開往貝克街的黑色轎車立刻就開口。他們不能帶走約翰的所有東西，一切都得要維持原狀，即使他念念不忘自己的筆電。

那麼他們到底為何要去貝克街呢？

車窗的反光塗布讓外頭看不見車裡的兩人，這就是福爾摩斯：麥考夫不愛露面，夏洛克露不得面。

影子政府和諮詢偵探是不需要公關形象的。

「我知道，所以才沒說。」麥考夫不動聲色地回嘴，「要是約翰發現了，恐怕不顧安危也要找到華生小姐。他們的關係再緊張也還是手足啊。」

夏洛克當然了解。不過假使跟SM女王一起失去蹤影的是麥考夫，他恐怕會先譏笑一番再開始動作。他可從不知道麥考夫在床上能跟個『女帝』相合，那鐵定是災難。

他們下車，然後夏洛克再次抱怨了他的石膏。麥考夫完全不等那一大團的床單和石膏腿，就逕自往門口走去，他熟練地從口袋中掏出鑰匙，開了門，正準備回頭看看夏洛克。

然後他停下來，嗅了一嗅屋內的氣味，隨即捏緊了傘，皺起眉頭，逕自走上階梯。他的腳步不急不緩，但他的眼光所及毫無遺漏。

他穿過廚房，推開了通往夏洛克臥室的門。

房內空無一人，他打開窗子，讓氣味散去。

「所以你就是福爾摩斯？」女子的聲音從他的背後傳來，「我等你好幾天了，沒有冒犯之意，不過你跟我想像中不太一樣。」

「我想你就是艾韻‧艾德勒小姐了。」麥考夫轉身跨出房門，他的傘在手中看起來靈活得像把銳劍。

女子的長髮披散在肩上，全身赤裸地蜷在夏洛克最喜歡的扶手椅裡，微微一笑，嫣紅的唇彎起了美好的弧度。

「好一個紳士。」她饒富興味打量著麥考夫，意以所指地看著麥考夫手中的傘。

「啊，我不知道我今天的生意這麼好，真是蓬蓽生輝。」石膏敲在地毯上的聲音終於迴盪在二樓，「而且看樣子我不是唯一一個會被訓斥該穿上褲子的人嘛。」

「夏洛克，」麥考夫穿過餐廳，來到扶手椅前，顯然是想要擋在弟弟面前。

「是我怠慢了，想來點茶嗎？」夏洛克泰然自若地繞出麥考夫的保護，往沙發走去，從側面斜睨著這個陌生女人，「抱歉沒有茶，我們的房東太太去她妹妹家了。不過我想妳已經讓自己安頓得很好了。」

麥考夫只好在屬於約翰的扶手椅上坐下，米字旗的靠墊就在他背後。

「所以這世界上有兩位福爾摩斯，太令人興奮了，今天真是我的幸運日，」女子咬了咬嘴唇，狡猾地笑了，「我是該找哪位呢？」

笑原本是一種古老的挑逗藝術，眼前這女人更是這項藝術的箇中翹楚，可惜福爾摩斯們完全無動於衷。

「這就要看你的需求了，」夏洛克渾然不覺自己話語中的性暗示，「來吧，長話短說，別讓我無聊。」

「好，我絕對不會讓你無聊，就從你最感興趣的莫里亞提開始說起。」艾德勒從善如流，在吐出莫里亞提這名字的時候，也絲毫沒有遲疑畏縮。

「我想妳們這下子也袒裼裸裎過了，還是先穿點衣服吧。」考夫大概是唯一的成年人。

於是夏洛克套上了約翰最舊最鬆軟的一件毛衣，反正約翰的毛衣多到蘇格蘭的羊聽見他的名字都會發抖的程度，借他一件也無妨。

 

盤腿端坐在椅子上，他忍耐著那兩人盯著毛衣了然於心的目光，雙手合十聽著眼前這位看似柔弱的女子娓娓道來。

其實事情非常的簡單，只不過就是各方爭奪一個小小的資料庫。比帕廷頓計畫要更私密，更微小，但只要使用得當，能要脅的人更多，影響力同樣巨大。

一開始只是倫敦的小型地下組織想要給她添麻煩，於是她就在官方找上了個更有力的靠山。但是當這些看似正派的人士也想要保護自己的骯髒小秘密時，「這個女人」又可以找上其他的管道保護她。

倒不是說雪球越滾越大，更像是她好不容易鞏固了一個不可動搖的地位，卻發現這地位與犯罪界的大人物有了利益衝突。

而她還傻傻地連繫對方要用情報交換一點兒小花招，結果當然是會遇上最低等的黑吃黑。

「你怎麼能取得直接聯繫莫里亞提的電話號碼？」

「因為我不循正軌。」她顯然不想正面回答。魔術師總是得留一手。

「他彎得比彩虹還彎，我很難想像妳跟他會有甚麼交集。」雖然他沒有天真到以為這女人只能靠身體得到情報，但激將法總可以一試。

艾韻仰頭，爆出完全不像她的大笑，「噢，喔噢，那是因為我知道他喜歡什麼，」她拋了個媚眼，「他喜歡你。」你不也有他的熱線？

這女人沒上鉤，還取笑他，夏洛克皺皺鼻子，覺得很討厭，他對那三八的猥瑣男可一點兒興趣也沒有。

「艾德勒小姐，」麥考夫換了個方式，開門見山地說了，「我們可以提供妳足夠的保護，只要妳願意跟官方合作……」

「噢，不不不，這些訊息就像是我的命一樣，它們是我的金礦，是我的免死金牌。」艾德勒歪著頭，眼珠子滴溜溜地轉，「是他們得要跟我合作。」

麥考夫的表情好像牙痛還吃了酸的東西。

「我才不管這些鳥事情怎樣發展，妳到底是為什麼找上門來，」夏洛克不耐煩了，拉高了被單，直接就枕上了沙發的扶手，「要找政府合作，妳不早也送了訊息給皇室；要躲避暴徒，中情局的人就在妳身邊。」

「妳幹麼要拖哈莉葉‧華生下水！」其實這才是問題的癥結，夏洛克耿耿於懷的，是艾德勒接近他的管道。事情絕對不像她那蓮花舌吐出的一樣簡單。

「很簡單，因為莫里亞提的名字跟你放在同一事件裡，進了新蘇格蘭場的資料庫，讓我想到你或許會站在我這一頭。」她聳聳肩，「可惜等我找上你的時候，你們正分身乏術，無從連繫，所以我就想到了哈莉葉。」

「你們是舊識？」約翰要是知道自己的姊姊不但酗酒，還有SM愛好，大概會覺得更加頭痛吧？不，他絕對不會想知道的。

「凱特，我的助理認識她，她們在蘇活區那一帶的圈子常會碰面。」艾韻眨了眨眼，十足蛇蠍美人的姿態接著說，「不過過去幾天，我們確實也好好親密地『熟識』了對方。放心，是在她弟弟的床上，不是你的。」

夏洛克決定要把這項資訊從他腦袋中刪除掉。麥考夫決定要派人清洗整棟公寓的床單。

「話又說回來，很遺憾聽到那不幸的消息。」那對眼睛搜索著夏洛克的神情變化，但是夏洛克決定保持冷漠，「哈莉還不知道，她以為她弟弟只是跟你去德文郡辦案。但是我想這應該更有助於你決定是否要幫我的忙吧？」

「為了華生的原故。」

她深知要從何著手，不愧是一名優秀的『女帝』，足已看穿他人的渴望，並毫不猶豫地擊中弱點。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （其實我比較想要講哈莉和艾韻大姊的夜晚故事。）


	8. Ashes to Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 約翰的葬禮。

按照計畫，兩周後，是約翰的追思禮與下葬禮。

夏洛克不知道自己該不該前往，即使他知道許多人都預期自己出現。他最後決定的原因是約翰。

「我希望在場的那些我所關心的人，知道我有你這樣一個重要的朋友。希望他們不要責怪你，希望他們知道你關心我。」約翰為什麼要用這麼認真的表情說出這麼俗氣的話？

夏洛克想要嗤之以鼻，連莫里亞提都知道，還不夠嗎？但最後還是忍住了，他該成為約翰的眼睛，去看看那些他關心的人。

他因此慎重穿上全黑的西裝。他可以從鏡中瞥見站在後頭的約翰，透過鏡子偷偷觀察他的表情，於是他讓自己沒有表情。

追思禮上，夏洛克被安排說一段話。安排的人絕對不認識他。

「我沒有什麼好說的，」夏洛克只吐出這句話，他不像平常口無遮攔語出驚人，畢竟，這或許是他第一次參加朋友的葬禮。雖然並不是因為缺乏葬禮可以參加。

「並不是因為約翰是個不值得一提的人，與此相反，即使他不會自己發光，但作為光的傳導者，他是個卓越而獨特的存在。雖然愚蠢的大眾是無法理解這點的，」他可以聽見雷斯卓在台下清喉嚨的聲音。

「當命運來敲門的時候，人們多半還可以躲在門後眼不見為淨，但當死神從窗外咧嘴嘴對你微笑，很少有人不涕泗縱橫、哭著求饒的。我看過太多了。」夏洛克說，「但約翰不一樣，直到最後一刻，他仍然非常勇敢。」

「他是個軍人，雖然他並沒有馬革裹屍，在戰場上奉獻他的生命，但無疑他的生命最終仍然奉獻給群眾。」他得趕快說完，他得盡快離開這個地方。

約翰的葬禮，他最不該在的地方就是約翰的葬禮。夏洛克無視內心那股不快的感覺，繼續照本宣科說了下去，同時把注意力放在來參加葬禮的眾人身上。約翰軍中的同袍不多，但醫學院的同學更少。蘇格蘭場幾個熟識的面孔，多半是因為約翰的死因與案件有關，負疚感，對，是負疚感。  
他對約翰是不是也該有同樣的愧疚呢？這念頭沒有停留太久，因為下一句就要進入演說最戲劇化的段落。 

「我沒有朋友，」他嚥了嚥，在這種場合上，聽起來就像是哽咽了一下，於是其他人也頗符合禮節，適時抽泣，像是給台上致悼辭的人一點鼓勵。

「曾經有那麼一個，」藍色的眼睛眨了眨，泛著一點兒也不虛假的淚光，看起來十分真誠，「無論他在哪裡，希望他永遠，永遠不要和那些把他視為平庸之輩的人在一起。」

 

好的，結束了，他終於可以離開這裡了。

 

自己的這段話也許可以讓他免去華生姊姊的責難，但是卻無法免去他心頭的負荷。

 

在游泳池的那場大爆炸之後，夏洛克彷彿第一次發現自己的肉體存在，因為他查覺到了約翰的身體是會受傷，是會流血的。而自己與約翰是相同的，相對的，就像是幼兒第一次見到鏡中的自己，明白血肉之軀的定義。

在那個晚上，他體驗了過去從未體驗過的感覺。

 

恐懼。和懷疑。

 

他發現自己恐懼死亡，不單是約翰的，也恐懼自己的。

 

因為這兩者都會讓他與約翰分開，而他最不願意的就是再也見不著約翰。他無法想像沒有約翰在身邊的自己，而他卻可以想像沒有自己在身邊的約翰。

讓約翰面臨那樣的事情，太可怕了。

他曾經養過寵物，莫里亞提錯了，約翰跟寵物完全不一樣。

他記得自己抱著被車輾過的「藍鈴花」哭著找麥考夫，因為麥考夫總是可以解決一切問題，但是麥考夫只是難過地搖搖頭，兔子是死而不能復生的，就像打翻的茶一樣，裝不回杯子裡，只能用抹布擦去，不留在世上存在過的一點痕跡。  
於是他也就淡忘了，忘記當時為何如此傷心，只殘留死掉的兔子捧在手中的重量。

 

他懷疑自己與約翰是不是能夠在面對莫里亞提之後全身而退。

所以即使愚蠢，他還是提出讓約翰名義上死亡一段時間，降低這場遊戲的複雜程度。一個人要保護兩個軀體是不容易的，他不得不承認自己也是凡人。

他開始懷疑解謎在他生命中的重要性。假使他面前的選擇是謎底與約翰，他懷疑現在的自己會選擇前者。

他不再是過去的那個夏洛克．福爾摩斯，將工作視為伴侶的諮詢偵探。

 

回過神來，他感覺到麥考夫站在他的身後。沒有鏡子，他也知道自己被觀察著。

「來一根吧！」他遞上香菸。

「為什麼？」

「就當是哀悼。」哀悼什麼？夏洛克微慍，但還是接過了菸，等麥考夫熟練地為他點上。

「你看到『那女人』了。」他一邊抽著久違的香菸，感覺指尖唇間熟悉的觸感，一邊問。

「嗯，一襲黑衣在哈莉身旁。你知道她這樣做只會讓哈莉招來更多危險。」

「哈莉是個頑強的女人，跟她弟弟很像，她不會輕易束手就擒的。」夏洛克摸了摸臉頰，那一拳造成的傷口仍然有點兒痛。不過避開了鼻子和牙齒，也算是看在約翰的份上手下留情了。

「她應該會盡快決定下一步動作。」

「我們現在大可悠悠閒閒布局，不用急，」但對某些人可不是，「這不是我們的工作。」邁步走向麥考夫的車。以參加葬禮而言，這車顯得太別緻  
了些。

「低焦油的。」他有點兒嫌棄地踩熄菸蒂。

「我們都知道原因。」因為約翰並沒有真的離你而去，因為這根菸只是前菜，幫助你思考，從現在起，你暫時要戒掉戒菸的習慣，重返香菸的懷抱，因為你需要大量的尼古丁來對付一個非常狡獪、非常聰明的敵人。

不知情的外人只能把他的言外之意解釋成「約翰不希望你抽太多菸」。

 

回到有約翰的麥考夫住處，一路上兩人都是沉默的。

「我絕對不會參加你的葬禮，」他一邊脫下外套，一邊劈頭就對等待的約翰這麼說。

「短期之內我也沒有再死一次的打算，」約翰笑著回應他。

夏洛克點點頭，卻聽見大衣的口袋裡傳來不屬於自己的鈴聲，他伸手一撈。

那是一支鑲金的奢華手機。


	9. Cream Tea

我是個利己主義者，她說。

有些人（她自己？）得依靠電話裡面的資料活下來，她說。

除非她死，否則不會輕易交給任何人，她說。

哈莉只是意外的收穫，她說。

會想出一勞永逸把莫里亞提這蜘蛛捏死的方法的，她說

連網子一起摧毀，她說。

你的華生，你的弱點，她說。

我知道人們喜歡什麼。（那妳自己呢？）

就好像她自己沒有弱點一樣。（妳的華生，妳的弱點？）

 

這支將近兩萬英鎊的手機握在手中，就有無數休戚與共的人們也躺在他的掌心。夏洛克感到自己的精力有如盛夏的太陽，有如野火。他無比興奮。有了這個，下一步，下一場會面，又近在眼前。

 

他想像再次與吉姆對峙的情景，他很喜歡。他沒辦法說不，即使他知道約翰會失望。

 

有時候是為了證明自己聰明，有時候是因為他覺得自己所向披靡，有時候他只是追求那死裡逃生的快感，腎上腺素飆高。就像吸毒，只有越往高處爬，搖頭丸、安非他命、古柯鹼，他只挑興奮劑。

 

他討厭墜落。他討厭從高處墜落的感覺，那跟飛行一點都不像，他只覺得噁心。

 

就像他面對莫里亞提。

 

「你知道她給你什麼，不是另一個帕廷頓計畫，」不是給你當訂情物的，約翰警告他，「一個不慎，這手機足以讓你或者他的世界傾頹，甚至是麥考夫。」

約翰說這話的時候，沒有把自己算在內，他或許並不覺得拿自己當例子可以讓夏洛克戒慎。普通人的世界太容易毀滅了。

「這手機只是複本，」噢，他多麼喜歡這些小東西，讓複製資料變得如此容易，「她還留著另外一份，以免我們不還給她。」

他現在知道哈莉與她的新女友正飛往美國散心，順帶一提，那班機爆炸的可能性很小。

作為武器，複本也足夠了。莫里亞提的網只要用對掃帚就可以打掃乾淨。而他不會對那蜘蛛或蛛網有任何留戀，即使沒有下一場勢均力敵的大戲。

少了約翰，他們就像在演一齣腳本早已寫好的戲碼。但是有了約翰，他會是唯一有血有肉的人，彷彿掉入兔子洞的愛麗絲，會迷惑，會驚慌失措，他會讓舞台上的人明白自己在現實中惺惺作態有多荒謬。

 

如果人生如戲，他自然而富有感情的形象，比起他們這些所謂天才的誇張演技，更該被珍惜，因為那才是人之所以為人該有的。

約翰是對照組，夏洛克笑了，有點開心，低低笑聲在震動著他的身體。  
他把手機在手中掂量掂量，直視著約翰，或許如艾韻那樣的聰明人，也從某人身上看到了什麼，自願從第一線退下。

「女人啊！」真不是我能預測的。

*

他們沒有約定時間，但是貝克街某處的茶壺久違地燒起了熱水。

迎賓的琴音是安魂曲，茶葉是火藥味濃烈的正山小種，茶具感謝麥考夫提供。

「一般人都會敲門，」他側了側頭，「不過我猜你不是一般人。」

「一般人不喝這種茶，」吉姆繞過茶盤，讚賞地咂著嘴。

「貴客蒞臨，自然得奉上得宜的茶，」夏洛克揮著琴弓，讓出約翰的扶手椅，「坐。」

吉姆偏不理會，挑選了夏洛克慣常的椅子，一屁股落坐。

「有些感懷啊，等太陽重新升起就該放下了。」他指的是昨天的葬禮，「雖然你表現得可圈可點，完全就像個天真可愛的普通人。」

 

抬了抬眼皮，夏洛克不發一語放下手中的琴弓，轉身沏茶。吉姆的只加牛奶，他自己喜歡多一點兒糖。

遞給他的時候，夏洛克刻意讓杯柄在吉姆的右手。吉姆翻翻白眼，動作細緻地將之轉到左邊，以左手拿起。

他不會不知道對方是左撇子，如同他昨天葬下的那個人。

「所以你決定好了嗎？如何讓我內心灼燒痛不欲生？」夏洛克眨了眨眼，攪拌著茶匙。

「啊，這可難了。」他若無其事地了喝口茶，「在我稍稍微錯估情勢之後。」

夏洛克忍住不嘲笑他。

「不過，寵物再養就有了。」略帶惋惜地吹了口氣。「我也想給我自己養那麼一隻家居的。」他甚至不屑提到約翰的名字，既然已經證明他在夏洛克心中沒有足夠份量。

「可惜你在外已經放養許多了：蘇萊曼尼，阿爾巴尼亞特別培訓的職業殺手；季爾琴科．柳得米拉，他在俄羅斯的同行。至少有四個世界頂級的殺手到了我門前。要溜寵物的話你可找錯人了。」夏洛克嗤笑，「你可真偏好異國風情。」

「而你是不折不扣的英國人。」吉姆加重了自己的愛爾蘭的口音。「吶，女王與國家不是你支持的吧？我想也是。」

「我們是如此相像，你知道嗎？」他接著說，「只不過你比較無聊。」

「我聽過類似的意見，」麥考夫說過，「但卻完全相反。」大略是夏洛克的生活過得太驚險刺激了。

「所以我說，無聊。你不知道我打算要怎麼辦吧？」口中的紅茶帶著煙燻的焦味，彷彿他已經嚐到夏洛克被燒灼的滋味，勝利的香氣，「那未解的難題，最後的難題。」

游泳池的爆炸現場聞起來是水氣上騰與一絲甜味的焦炭，與這杯茶有著荒謬的相似。

「他們想要什麼？照相手機？」夏洛克努努嘴，「第四代再過兩周就要上市了。」他眼角餘光掃過吉姆咬了一口的蘋果。

「要讓你承認你不知道有多困難？」

「我不知道。」他立刻接著。

「聰明，伶牙俐齒，」莫里亞提咧嘴笑了，「你還是繞著這些支微末節的事情打轉。要開啟地上與地下倫敦的秘密，可不能只靠你那誘人的口舌。」

「你要掌握關鍵。」你以狼煙示愛，就看我是否能以密碼回答。

他知道他想要自己手中所掌握的那支手機，只是他們絕口不提。昨天的葬禮，自然也會有人盯著。

「是，跑得再快都沒有用，無論你領先多少，」即使你已經到手。他十指併攏，模仿著夏洛克慣常的姿態，「掌握關鍵的人才是真正的王。」

 

「甜心，你該看看我頂戴皇冠的模樣。」


	10. I Hope.

是，沒錯，他需要開啟資料庫的關鍵。破解密碼向來是他的專長，他有自信。而艾韻是主動把東西交到他的手上，也說明了她不打算把他關在外頭，只是想跟他玩玩遊戲。

她不交給麥考夫的人，卻交給他，說明這密碼是針對個人的，她想要的是夏洛克解開謎底之後恍然大悟，是想要藉此傳達某種訊息。

「她到底想要說什麼？」夏洛克有點煩躁，抽完了一整包菸之後，他被約翰禁止攝取任何尼古丁，「她為什麼這麼不乾不脆！」

挫折感比憤怒更難應付。憤怒具有破壞力，會焚燒會摧毀，但是挫折卻是米諾陶的迷宮，單調而沒有方向可循。

他總覺得全身不對勁，因為遠離了熟悉的那張沙發，還打著石膏，空氣中的氣味勾起他不好的記憶，這兒太安靜，不是他所熟悉的倫敦。

他聆聽倫敦的脈動如胎兒聆聽母親的心跳。

「也許你可以作點弊，不用真想出密碼，轉個彎過去？」約翰好脾氣地這樣說。

 

對約翰而言，數日無事，本該悄然度過。迎接這個安逸的晴天。

尤其他現在已經可以在這裡下廚煮東西了，更是該稍微在這個安全的屋子裡活動活動，做點事情。他摸了摸長到有些擾人的頭髮，想要自己動手修剪。

「不，這是給我的，我當然得要想出密碼。」一貫的倔強。雖然夏洛克不知道手機裡的內容會是什麼。也許這只是讓他分心的伎倆，想讓他的注意力從某些事情上移轉開來。

啊，即使他現在在這兒思考，也不代表他會分心呀。想到這點，他嘴角上揚，有些得意。他或許不需要解開眼前的密碼──這想法簡直就像是小學生逃避家庭作業一樣。

他們所迎接的大結局會是個反高潮，他可以先對所有無法洩密的觀眾預告這點。不曉得為什麼，跟莫里亞提有關的事情都會是如此。

也許因為他就是這樣的丑角，即使他極為聰明狡猾。

他畢竟不是麥考夫，不是無冕的君王。他們使用金錢，取得資源的方式手段等級實在相差太多了。

 

夏洛克發現自己又想起了麥考夫，只得再把內心湧上滿溢的種種清空。自從搬回這棟家屋，他就常常會想起他跟麥考夫本來可以一直像現在一樣聯手的。

他從小就仰望著麥考夫，尊敬他、信任他，只願意聽他的話。但是後來麥考夫不要他了。

扁扁嘴，他有些惱怒地滾了半圈，惹得約翰失笑。

他感覺有隻手穿過他蓬亂的頭髮。

閉上眼睛，他任由那隻手擺布自己不知道為什麼有點打結的頭髮。

「該修剪一下你的虛榮了吧？」約翰笑著說，「每次看到你不吃東西，留著過度茂密的頭髮，都覺得你是在跟麥考夫鬥氣。」取笑他的體重，逐漸後退的髮線。

約翰不說，他還沒查覺自己的生活習慣一直以來仍繞著麥考夫打轉。從喝茶，吃東西，衣服與頭髮，有些相似，有些相反，有些甚至是麥考夫教的。嘆了口氣，有時候最能捉住細微線索的，反而不是最聰明的人。

會跟收銀機吵架的約翰，是否代表他潛意識裡期望機器能像人類一樣與他溝通？也因為這樣，他能把夏洛克這樣的思考機器當作常人看待。

 

靜止的，像死水一樣的家屋，因為約翰也在這裡，顯得不這麼腐朽陳舊。他與約翰一起和麥考夫用餐的情景，取代了十指陷入地毯的恥辱，取代了臉頰貼著冰冷的皮鞋喘息的記憶。

他沒有告訴約翰，他所住的邊廂，沒有窗戶的房間，原本是做什麼用，為什麼連一塊玻璃也沒有，一束月光也透不進來。他也沒有告訴約翰，他與這棟房子和麥考夫的關係。

他沒有全盤托出，是因為夏洛克發現，這半個多月，他重新看見那個自己最崇拜，而不是最敵視的那個麥考夫。

他與麥考夫的關係，就像是這棟老房子，多了約翰就有不同。

他不會在約翰面前對麥考夫惡言相向，而麥考夫也會因為約翰在場多表露一點情緒，好讓不那麼精明的，總是毫不掩飾自己困惑的約翰明白。

他們從來都能讀懂對方，在銳利的話語，不贊同也不欣賞的眼神，皺起的臉和厭惡的表情之前，曾經，他們是彼此在這世上不可能存在的另一半。

所以當他知道麥考夫與約翰會在夜晚長談，他絲毫不感意外。

他所愛的，麥考夫必定也能欣賞。

他希望趕緊抓住莫里亞提，但是他也希望這屋簷下的三人時光能更持續得更久一點。

「你們兩個今天晚上有什麼計畫嗎？」才剛進門，麥考夫就開口問起他們。

夏洛克張開眼，他不知道自己是何時睡著的，但是他發現約翰的手還跟他的捲髮糾纏著。他忽然有點像偷吃甜點被抓到的孩子一樣心虛。眨了眨眼睛，更固執地鑽進沙發椅墊裡。

約翰雖然一愣，但又重新回到方才漫不經心梳理著那黑髮的動作，「想要剪個頭髮。如果不能出門，我至少可以自己動手。」

像兩隻小動物窩在一起，約翰與夏洛克一人拖著石膏蜷在沙發上，一人在地毯上舒展著。麥考夫的目光難得溫暖，神情難得毫無防備。

「也許你們會想吃義大利麵，」麥考夫漾起了笑，一邊捲起袖子。

夏洛克忽然身體一僵，他知道為什麼麥考夫今天要下廚。

現在才六點，還不到他平常的下班時間，但是他已經回到在倫敦郊外的這棟房子，表示他比平常提早下班的時間還要再更早離開辦公室。周四，沒有按照慣例繞去俱樂部用餐，表示今晚他仍然有事情需要處理，也許是因為他想多陪伴他們一會兒，但無疑今晚是特別的。

他們要迎接那個結局了嗎？沒有想到如此迅速。夏洛克握緊了拳頭。

 

晚餐桌上，最沉默的人是夏洛克。

約翰與麥考夫交換著各種不同的食譜心得，與飼養夏洛克的技巧。雖然他們的廚藝不能與安吉羅店裡的專業廚師相比。

他沒有辦法再忍耐麥考夫若無其事的態度，開口問，「所以除了倫敦塔之外還有哪些地方，金庫？監獄？也許他會想要闖進白金漢宮。」那樣的自大狂，想要全世界的鎂光燈都集中在他身上。

「夏洛克，」約翰的聲音，不是麥考夫。

「還有機場。」麥考夫淡淡地回答。約翰沉默，擅自認定這不是他能加入的話題，他對他們而言太笨，太狀況外了。他盯著餐盤，食物的香氣似乎一點也不剩。他勉強轉動叉子，捲起一束麵條，總要有人把這餐吃完。

他們都知道，有事件發生的時候，夏洛克是拒絕吃任何東西的。他要保持他的腦袋清醒。而這回麥考夫會陪他一起。

約翰默默地嚼著，看著麥考夫帶歉意的眼神，看著這對兄弟從餐廳撤退的背影，有時候他真希望自己能更聰明些。希望他能碰觸的不只是夏洛克的頭髮，更能觸碰到他頭腦內快速旋轉的思考。不止明白他的感受，更能懂得他的心。

但很多時候，希望就只是希望。

自己能做什麼呢？大概就是當聽眾吧！結束一個人的晚餐，約翰收拾著廚餘與餐盤，這樣想著。

盥洗過後，他坐在床上，猶豫著，也許他該去看看那對兄弟們的進度。即使夏洛克現在有了麥考夫，不需要他的聲音回響。

 

他來到門前，卻正迎上從房裡走出的麥考夫。

「你們說定了嗎？」約翰開口，他不知道他們在談什麼，「知道他的策略了？」

麥考夫退了一步，讓約翰進到房裡。

「我們該面對的事情只談了一半，麥考夫就打算要逃走了，」夏洛克懶懶散散地躺在麥考夫的床上，這兒沒有足供他擱腿的長沙發，「是不是啊？  
親愛的『哥哥』。」

 

麥考夫的臉色很不好看，但是再沒有離開房間的打算，約翰查覺不出這對兄弟到底發生了什麼事情。

「你應該開口問他的。」夏洛克揮了揮他修長的手指，「麥考夫，別做個膽小鬼。」

「不是所有人都像你一樣不體貼。」麥考夫咬著牙說，「約翰，我想時間已經晚了，莫里亞提的事情我們會解決的，沒有必要耗在這裡。」

 

「沒錯，但這不是我們現在要討論的，」夏洛克桀傲不馴地撐起上半身，對著約翰開口。麥考夫的臉色變得更糟了，如果他接下來動手摀住夏洛克的嘴，在場也沒有人會驚訝，「麥考夫有話想要對你說。如果他不說，就由我來說。」

「約翰，」麥考夫的聲音微微發抖。他領著約翰在他平常的扶手椅坐下。約翰隱隱約約覺得，他知道他會聽到什麼。那短暫的停頓，讓他的心跳變得更快，四周的空氣彷彿凝滯了。

 

「事情很快就要結束了，」麥考夫站在他面前開口，「你跟夏洛克，很快就可以回到貝克街。」

「那很好不是嗎？」約翰有些疑惑，仰頭看著麥考夫。

麥考夫遲疑了會，接著說。

「你們離開以後，我會覺得有點寂寞。」麥考夫苦笑。沒有想到這樣不帶保留的告白，會從麥考夫口中說出，他有點驚訝，但是打定主意要安慰眼前這個男人。

「我和夏洛克在討論，也許你會願意偶爾陪伴我。」夏洛克？

「你不需要覺得在我的屋簷之下必須提出任何東西來交換。我只是希望，即使事情結束之後，你離開這裡，也能偶爾跟我見見面，也許一週，不，兩週一次也沒關係。沒有廢棄工廠的派頭，沒有荒謬的猜忌。」他沒有說出的是：不是什麼都跟夏洛克有關。

是跟你有關。

「夏洛克？」約翰把一切的疑問都放在這個名字中。

他轉頭看著夏洛克從床上起身，冷漠地走出房門，看也不看他們兩人一眼。

「他不喜歡這樣的安排，」如果麥考夫也能夠垂頭喪氣，那大概就是這個樣子。

約翰心跳得更快了，他彷彿又回到那游泳池畔，但他按耐住自己的情緒，「我不是他的所有物，他無權置喙。」你不用擔心。

「不是你想的那樣，是因為，」麥考夫頓了下，這比承認自己需要人陪伴，比示弱還要令他難以啟齒。

 

「他生氣是因為他認為我不要他。」麥考夫語帶保留，「你懂嗎？約翰，他認為我不要他，但是卻渴望能有你陪伴。」

「換句話說，他在嫉妒，但是嫉妒的對象是我，」約翰的小腦袋讀取、消化、理解的時間有變快，「不是你。」

約翰的臉更紅了，猛眨眼睛，他想像起他從未想像過的畫面。

麥考夫沉默，他不知道約翰會對自己與夏洛克的關係有怎樣的看法。

 

「所以你們，」約翰的手指頭比了比門外和麥考夫，想到方才夏洛克就在麥考夫的床上，他更是無措地結結巴巴，險些被自己的口水嗆到。

「不是你想的那樣。」麥考夫疲憊地揉了揉眉間，「我們沒有。」

還、沒有。約翰這樣想著。不，大概永遠不會，他知道這兩人的能耐和固執。

「是夏洛克……」麥考夫想要說些甚麼，但最後還是決定不說下去。

「抱歉，」約翰低頭，不知道為什麼自己要道歉。

「我只是希望你能考慮。」長嘆了一口氣，「我不會進一步要求什麼，決定權完全在你手上。」

但是約翰沒有辦法不去想像夏洛克獨自一人，覺得自己被排除在外的感受。

 

因為不到一個小時前，那樣荒涼的孤寂還包圍著自己。

 

tbc.


	11. The Winner is……

報紙上鋪天蓋地的都是某個狂人闖入倫敦塔的消息。

 

沒有英格蘭銀行，也沒提到本頓維爾監獄，更別說是會立刻造成衝擊的希斯羅機場。

莫里亞提想要達到的宣傳效果不如預期。他沒有他以為的聰明，他也不像他所以為的，找到了「合適的幫手」。

想要用金錢買通這國家？小吉姆也把世界想得太簡單。他不曉得與英國政府為敵的後果。

當他在倫敦塔內大搞破壞，登上他的王座時，他的人馬早已叛變。

沒有一處被攻陷。

 

外界都在猜測他為何親上火線，是錯誤的自信、過度的誇大，還是他真的瘋了。但是明白內情的人都知道，莫里亞提熟悉這偽善的世界，不這麼作，他就會直接面對麥考夫所判決的死刑，鬧得轟轟烈烈，反而爭取到一個陪審團。

畢竟連執行這樣一個大計畫，都只懂得像夏洛克培養自己訊息末端一樣，用金錢收買，吉姆面對麥考夫的勢力，無異以卵擊石。他是個蠢才。

 

站在夏洛克的角度，甚至覺得這太污辱「他們」的智商了。吉姆空有好的資質卻把自己浪費在這些毫不聰明的普通手段。

（你姓安德森嗎？他想問吉姆。）

接下來是有線電視，莫里亞提打算利用威脅的手段取得光天化日之下的自由。先是收買，再來威脅。不是威逼就是利誘，他們看得膩了。

 

他沒發現，當他在倫敦塔演出的時候，燈光，音樂，舞台全不配合。他只是在黑暗中獨舞，沒有人再次相信他的神通廣大，沒有人願意再為一個偽裝的天才賣命，假如他沒有自己宣稱的那把「開啟所有門的鑰匙」。

每個人都會相信，才能夠顯得高明，謊言往往比真相要受歡迎。

 

莫里亞提只是個虛名，只是個傳說，只是飄盪在空氣中的私語。報紙上這麼寫著。英格蘭仍舊安全，不可動搖。每個人都放心了。

 

這是個殘酷的童話，一周的時間，犯罪天才的魔法就以在陽光下化為泡沫作收。美麗嗎？吉姆沒有多少的腦袋所開出的血色花朵對莫里亞提這個名字而言，只能說是悲劇的結局。

在與莫里亞提的小型戰爭中，他們贏得毫不費力。太簡單了些。

 

莫里亞提只是一個過程，只是一些片段，真正永不消散的，是福爾摩斯兄弟之間的衝突。

該隱與亞伯，以掃和雅各，那麼多的故事都圍繞著兄弟而生，約翰眼前的也不例外。

深宵的那些話在陽光之下更顯得奇異，而與複雜的現實格格不入。

 

「我以為，」夏洛克咬著牙改口，「我『知道』你們都想要我。我很確定。」他看起來就像頭蓄勢不安，隨時要撲向獵物的掠食者。

麥考夫不開口，只是盯著他的弟弟，這不是他能開口回應的一句話。

約翰打破沉默，「但是我也知道，你對我的渴望，沒有超越你對自我控制的渴望。」否則你不會讓麥考夫對我解釋，你不會對我如此冷漠。

夏洛克停下腳步，別過臉去。

 

約翰想要再多說些甚麼，但是看著夏洛克的側臉，無法辨識他的表情，他想或許不值得冒這個險。

他轉頭看著麥考夫，這話是同時說給這兩個福爾摩斯聽的。他們都有同樣的病。

夏洛克以為麥考夫不會接受他，而麥考夫則以為約翰不會。

 

他們都相信自己可以為其他人下決定，可以預見未來。他們沒有想過即使算得出賭盤的機率，也還是不能確知自己會勝或負。

命運與機率是不同的。人心更是難以計算。這種事，沒有勝負。

有些人是因為自己不被愛而痛苦，有些人根本不在乎愛，有些人則是因為想要付出的愛被拒絕而心碎。

而他們，不談愛。

他們感受到的是渴望，是需要，是陪伴與存在。他們不是浪漫的人，但是他們不知不覺已經成為各自的一部分。

 

「我沒有打算要搬出去住，也不會留在這裡，」約翰試圖解釋，「我們要搬回貝克街不是嗎？」

麥考夫想，不，這不夠，眼前的僵局是不會因此化解的。他忽然有點後悔自己一時自私的提議。但即使他不說，夏洛克也會代替他開口，他遲早要面對落敗或傷害夏洛克的選擇。

他其實以為自己會就這樣遠離人群，就像戴奧真尼斯俱樂部那樣。不與任何交流，甚至連目光都不會接觸。他沒有想過自己會陷入這樣的兩難。

他想起第一次看到約翰，在監視器的螢幕上，拄著拐杖一意往前，絲毫沒有留意周遭。不像是夏洛克，總是非常敏銳地感受到眾人的目光。因為約翰是那麼普通，就像是最平凡的一般人，很少人會注目。

 

但他畢竟是約翰。

你只需要多看他一眼，多花一點時間，自然會發現他有多麼與眾不同。

而福爾摩斯們是觀察力最敏銳的。

 

「你有了麥考夫，那就夠了，」夏洛克低聲說，「他是全世界最接近完美的人。」

是嗎？夏洛克是真的這樣認為？夏洛克對約翰說，自己是他所能遇到最危險的人，麥考夫想，但是如果他能夠重新向約翰介紹夏洛克，他會說，那是我的寶貝弟弟。

 

他極為聰明，非常細緻，帶著難以查覺的純粹，但是很不好相處，你要，多包容他。

你要，多擔待他。

他會是你這一生中遇到最有才智，最獨特的人。


	12. Happy Ending

約翰‧華生在三十七歲左右的那年死過兩次，被綁架三次。

 

（差點被俘虜一次，但是這不重要）

 

第一次的死亡，他的心跳確實停止過；第二次的死亡，他確實得到了一紙死亡證明和一個墓碑。

 

「這真的必要嗎？」約翰坐在椅子上一邊對著堆積如山的文件簽名，一邊看著夏洛克的行李。

 

夏洛克兩次搬家他都沒有參與，不曉得他的衣櫃竟然如此驚人。

 

「襯衫是需要細心照顧的，」夏洛克一臉理所當然，「西裝外套也是，啊，還有長褲的皺摺也……」

 

「好了，如果你真的這麼在意你的衣服，為什麼老是讓你襯衫扣子繃得那麼緊。」約翰只是隨口問問，不期待答案，「我都聽到它們在喊救命，快要撐不住了。」

 

「你是說我變胖了嗎？」夏洛克頭抬得高高的，用他那尊貴的鼻子對著卑微的小人類噴氣，「你這只知道穿圓領和法蘭絨襯衫，毫無品味的傢伙哪知道什麼！」

 

「你是有胖啊，七磅半不是嗎？」麥考夫閒閒地接口，「還有這裡，約翰。」他遞過下一份文件。

 

「七磅！」夏洛克氣得都要跳腳了。平時總穿足三件式西裝的麥考夫讓他毫無弱點可以攻擊。

 

「看樣子我該把你留在這裡，自己搬回去，看能不能把你養胖一點。」約翰半開玩笑地說。

 

「夏洛克可以住到他胖得走不出這扇門為止。」麥考夫抓住難得的機會，大開他弟弟的玩笑。

 

下一秒，約翰的後腦勺就被坐墊擊中。

 

「欸，話又不是我說的，」約翰雖然口中咒罵，但還是忍不住笑，「簽歪了又得再弄一份，你這麼不想讓我復活啊？」

 

回答他的是長長的沉默。

 

「我不想這麼快搬回去。」夏洛克的聲音有點悶悶的。

 

約翰與麥考夫對看了一眼。

 

「夏洛克……」麥考夫開口，但夏洛克未聞，踏著大步，又回到房間裡去整理不知道是襪子還是什麼鬼東西的收藏了。

 

「我們可以再多住一兩天，」約翰有些不忍，「如果夏洛克希望的話。」

 

麥考夫看著他。他聳聳肩。

 

「我並沒有迫切要回到現實世界中，工作或朋友，都還可以再等一等。」

 

「但是這樣並不會解決任何事情，」麥考夫有點遲疑，顯然這也是他的希望，「你們終究是要離開。」我們的關係終究是要改變。

 

即使不一定朝著他所希望的方向轉變。

 

「你比較實際，」約翰的笑聲令麥考夫感到意外，「對，我知道，真要說起來，你一定是我們三人當中最實際的。所以，你也應該是我們當中最能夠折衷的人。」

 

麥考夫的心一沉，他彷彿又看見那個期望他人肯定的少年，無論累積了多少榮譽多少成就，都因為得來比他人容易，少受讚揚；他看見那個少年在鏡子中平凡的面容，圓滾滾的臉上還有著幼稚的雀斑，眼睛與頭髮的顏色都如此平凡，沒有一出場就引起眾人注目的魅力。

 

他不是個會顧影自憐的人，他只是要明確了解自己的長處與缺陷，而能夠徹底發揮利用。所以他身居幕後，不需要公眾形象，只要在談判桌上有無盡的籌碼，與談判桌外絕對的權力。

 

他不喜歡折衷，他也不想要接受折衷。但是假如這就是約翰的決定，那麼他也只能接受。

 

「你如果仍然希望我只是『頑劣室友的哥哥』，」或者你要選擇夏洛克。他覺得胃在翻湧，硬是說不出這句話，「我也可以退讓。」

 

「麥考夫，」約翰的聲音一本正經，「這件事情不是我的選擇可以決定的。你還不懂嗎？這是我們在選擇一個可能的未來。」

 

假如麥考夫明明白白開口跟夏洛克說，他想要約翰的陪伴，夏洛克會同意的。約翰讓他想要分享。只要麥考夫也願意用真正的自己面對夏洛克，不要擺出哥哥的架子。

 

他真正討厭的是麥考夫的態度。

 

約翰跟夏洛克談過了。這不是一個人在兩個可能中做抉擇，這是一個人在這個世界上有兩個值得關心的人。

 

他們三個人。

 

夏洛克走向他們，從麥考夫的背後，攬上他的腰。

 

他的動作，是兄弟，是家人，或者只是一個人想要對另外一個人撒嬌。

 

他的頭靠著麥考夫的肩膀。他的語氣有些調笑，有些莫名的情感，「麥考夫是個很傻的人，他以為我不願意分享。分享他，分享你。」

 

他清澈的眼睛直直望進約翰的心裡，「約翰，你知道我關心你，就如同我關心麥考夫一樣。」他這句話不是只說給約翰聽。沒有人知道夏洛克有多關心麥考夫，連麥考夫都為這句話驚訝。

 

約翰看著眼前的景象，說不出一句話，他只能點點頭。

 

他彷彿看見兩人性格中的稜角在他的眼前變得柔軟，密合在一起。

 

麥考夫低頭，看著自己的弟弟，以及在這世界第一個讓他願意付出關愛的人。

 

「而我，非常確定你已經迷上我了。」他用頭蹭了蹭麥考夫的肩膀，對著約翰眨了眨眼。恬不知恥的笑容有些破壞氣氛，約翰又好氣又好笑，「華生們都喜歡黑髮。」艾韻證實了這點。

 

麥考夫的表情有點兒酸酸的。約翰忍不住笑，原先的僵持忽然變得毫無意義。

 

這是正確的決定嗎？這是正確的選擇嗎？他問自己。

 

前半生，他將生命奉獻給女王與國家，後半生，他讓自己為這對兄弟付出。他想，這或許沒有什麼不同？只是後者較為自私而已。

 

然後他的笑變得有些不可控制，有點兒幸福，有點兒無奈，有點兒想要落淚，忽然明白這選擇權從來不在他手上。從他見到夏洛克開始，就無可避免走到這一步，這是不可抗力。

 

約翰沒有想過自己會成為第三者，但是為了這兩個人，他想，又有何妨。

 

他放下筆，走向前，走進這對兄弟張開的懷抱。一高、一低，環著他的背。

 

他可以感覺到麥考夫在他額角的親吻，以及夏洛克從他後腰滑進上衣裡的指尖。閉上眼，他把自己的重量交給他們，呼吸也是。

 

他知道自己再次睜開眼睛的時候，他們還會在這兒。他會看見兩個福爾摩斯。

 

他會有些哽咽地笑著說，「是的，就是這兩個福爾摩斯」。

 

他們不是一對，是三人。

 

而不會有任何一個人想要放手。

 

End


End file.
